nrvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaikaina Grif
Kaikaina Grif, also known as Sister, is Dexter Grif's sibling. She is a Blue Team member who is color blind and looked on as "dumb" by Grif and some of the other members. Character History Arrival Sister arrives in Episode 78 as the one tapping inside the crashed Pelican that landed on Private Donut. However, she makes her first physical appearance in Episode 81. She stated that she came to replace the leader who had died, so the Reds concluded that Sarge was dead (Despite him standing standing right next to them). However, Sister was supposed to be sent to the Blue Team to replace Captain Butch Flowers, and being colorblind, mistook the Reds as Blues. As a result the Reds decided to bury Sarge and everyone had to say their last words and Sister showed her dislike of "old people." After burying Sarge, Grif, and Simmons find out Sister is actually color blind & that she actually signed up for the Blue Team's army, being unable to distinguish Red from Blue she assumes the Red Team is actually the Blue Team. Grif consequently sends her over to the Blue Team in Episode 85, and in the following episode the Blues give her an orientation, but are interrupted by Tex firing on them. During which, she's promoted by Church to Chief Field Negotiator. When Tex calms down, she expresses indignation at the fact that the Blue Team has acquired a new girl after she'd only been gone for a few weeks somewhat showing her feelings towards Church. In Episodes 88 and 89, Tex and Sister have a private conversation while Church and Tucker discuss the consequences of having two girls on the team. A little bit later, Doc says that he needs to give her a physical due to her being a new soldier and Tucker is left bewildered at the fact that Doc convinced her to remove her clothes. It appears she enjoys drinking since in Episode 83 Grif mentions that "ladies drink free" to which she cheers enthusiastically. She is then silenced by Grif who says, "not you." She also appears to be something of a slut since she responds to "we can just fuck this one" where 'this one' is referring to her with "Whoohoo!" (Although this may be because she is just stupid) and also comments later that she thought about having a kid just so she would not be known as the "girl that's had seven abortions," as well as trying to get it on with Tucker in Episode 100. Not surprisingly, she is not very fussy with guys, even letting Doc check her out naked and letting him get up close to her in Episode 91. She may also be bisexual, based on her calling Tex hot and not retracting the comment after finding out she's female (though this could have just been another case of her stupidity, just replacing her previous "he's" with "she's" without giving it much thought). Similarly, she tends to find just about everything hot(i.e. when Tucker is "spying" on her as she is getting examined by Doc). She may also be some what of a junkie, suggesting that the team could 'raid the medical supplies for morphine' and noting that she had once tried to overdose on aspirin. Reconstruction As of Reconstruction Chapter 2, Sister is the only Blue in the gulch who has not been transferred, possibly because of Command not knowing of her existence at Blood Gulch. it seems that she has used the empty base to host endless raves that no one attends; it is clear that this seems to have had an impact on her intelligence, as she mistook Washington for a policeman and thought that the Freelancer program was "the band we had last night". Recreation In Chapter 14 of Recreation, Tucker tells Grif that he "fucked his sister", mainly as a comeback to Grif's insults. Revelation In Chapter 14 of Revelation, Reconfiguration , Tex asked Epsilon-Church how many women he even knows, and he said "Grif had a Sister, She seemed to like me" and Tex replied by calling her "Pretty Easy" Possible Death In Relocated Part Three, Lopez told the Red Team that he killed Sister. However, Grif refused to believe this is so unless presented with a corpse stating that after falling through ice while ice skating when they were kids, she had survived under the water for three hours and came up pregnant. Relationships Running gags Yeah...Wait, what? A running gag involves Sister saying something incredibly strange, and someone replying "Yeah...wait, what?" Simmons, Grif, Church, Caboose and Tucker have all fallen into this gag. People often say it after she has told them something incredibly disturbing or sexual, like announcing her intention to raid the medicine cabinet for morphine or offering to demonstrate her 'ping pong ball trick'. This gag is referenced in the Relocated mini-series. When Sarge tells Simmons to inform Grif of his sister's death, Simmons resonds "Yes, sir! Wait, what?" Stupidity Sister is also known amongst members of the canyon for her stupidity. Grif has noted that she was kicked off the cheer-leading squad three times in High School for rooting for the wrong team, and Simmons and Grif told her they were Blue after they told her they were Red, and she just cheered for the Blues. When Grif said that they should keep her in episode 85, Simmons argues they can't since she is a blue. Grif say "we'll tell her we're blues." "But she already knows we're reds". In retaliation to Simmons, Grif says "Yeah well she's fucking dumb too". When Wash came to visit the Canyon in Reconstruction, she thought he was a cop despite his protests and assumed asking a police officer if they were and they had to tell them was a law. She also assumed that because Wash knew it wasn't a law, he must be a cop. Gallery File:Sister6.jpg|Sister as she arrives in Blood Gulch. File:21.jpg|Sister and her brother Grif. Sistertalkingtowash.pnhg.PNG|Sister in Reconstruction. Trivia *The only time when Sister had a different weapon was Episode 95, 97, and 99 where she holds a Battle Rifle instead her usual Magnum. *When asked if she was alive at Comic-Con 2010, the Rooster Teeth crew didn't answer, Geoff Ramsey simply said "That's a great question! Next question." *Sister, along with Doc, are seen racing on Mongeese in the DIY PSA Category: Characters Category: Blue Team